leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Battle Tree Trainers/Punk Guy
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Battle Tree and Battle Agency. Kass, Scoop, Dylan, or Evander * Only Kass and Scoop in Sun and Moon use Fan . * Only Dylan and Evander in Sun and Moon use . |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSPunk Guy SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 3 |class=Punk Guy |name=Kass, Scoop, Dylan, and Evander |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Poison Jab|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pursuit|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fell Stinger|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Payapa Berry |move1=Chip Away|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Swagger|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Helping Hand|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Flatter|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Bulldoze|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Megahorn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Twisted Spoon |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Telekinesis|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Guard Split|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Wave|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Hex|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Toxic Spikes|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Poison Jab|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stockpile|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Swallow|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Mud-Slap|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Dream Eater|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Nightmare|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Hypnosis|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Psyshock|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Grass Knot|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Light Screen|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Synthesis|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Payapa Berry |move1=Pain Split|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Explosion|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Haze|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Status |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Muscle Band |move1=Ice Fang|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aqua Tail|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Charti Berry |move1=Cross Poison|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hypnosis|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Confuse Ray|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Moonlight|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Charcoal |move1=Fire Fang|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flame Charge|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stealth Rock|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Fling|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Fling|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Razor Leaf|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brick Break|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Encore|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Roar|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Uproar|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Hyper Voice|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Lax Incense |move1=Knock Off|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Muscle Band |move1=Aqua Jet|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bulldoze|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dragon Claw|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Endure|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Fire Blast|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Payback|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Mean Look|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Baton Pass|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Icy Rock |move1=Hail|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Status |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Weather Ball|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Feather Dance|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Status |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Endeavor|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Kee Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Dark Pulse|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Nasty Plot|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Sucker Punch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pain Split|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Grudge|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Scope Lens |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Taunt|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Toxic Spikes|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=X-Scissor|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Payapa Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brick Break|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Razor Fang |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Taunt|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fling|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Zoom Lens |move1=Payback|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Blast|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Thunder Wave|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Status |move2=Double Team|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Rest|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Magnet Bomb|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Damp Rock |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water|move1cat=Status |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Roseli Berry |move1=Snarl|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Snatch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Payapa Berry |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Circle Throw|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wide Guard|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Black Belt |move1=Low Sweep|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Quick Guard|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Status |move3=Retaliate|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulk Up|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Status |move3=Focus Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Substitute|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Claw|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Taunt|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Fake Tears|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Rest|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Venoshock|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Confide|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Damp Rock |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water|move1cat=Status |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Haban Berry |move1=Dual Chop|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Roar|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Metal Claw|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Taunt|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Burst|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Wacan Berry |move1=Taunt|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Flatter|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Dragon Fang |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Dragon Tail|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Mat Block|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Status |move2=Spikes|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Status |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Tanga Berry |move1=Payback|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psycho Cut|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Reflect|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Flatter|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Razor Shell|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Shell Smash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Wise Glasses |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Round|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Avalanche|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Confide|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Yache Berry |move1=Super Fang|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Boomburst|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Round|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Torment|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Poisonium Z |move1=Toxic Spikes|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Venom Drench|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Venoshock|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Scald|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Poisonium Z |move1=Venoshock|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Nasty Plot|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} Etta or Dustin |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSPunk Guy SM.png |size=150px |prize=7 |class=Punk Guy |name=Etta and Dustin |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=White Herb |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Sunny Day|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Solar Beam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Extreme Speed|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Fightinium Z |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flare Blitz|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Extreme Speed|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Thrash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Payback|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Giga Impact|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Wacan Berry |move1=Dragon Dance|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Status |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Gyaradosite |move1=Dragon Dance|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Status |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Mawilite |move1=Play Rough|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Physical |move2=Iron Head|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Mawilite |move1=Sucker Punch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Play Rough|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Fang|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Manectite |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Overheat|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Snarl|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Yache Berry |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Hydro Pump|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Salamencite |move1=Dragon Rush|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Double-Edge|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Choice Band |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brave Bird|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Giga Impact|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Flyinium Z |move1=Brave Bird|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Feather Dance|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Trick|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Fightinium Z |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=High Jump Kick|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Focus Punch|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Bulk Up|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Status |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Drain Punch|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Firium Z |move1=Darkest Lariat|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Throat Chop|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Flare Blitz|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Cross Chop|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} Category:Subpages